futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Indonesian Republicball
Second Indonesian Republicball |image = Indo.jpg |caption = |government = Socialist Republic under the principles of Marhaean Pancasila |capital = Jakartaball |personality = |language = Indonesian languages Chinese languages Malay and others |religion = Islam Christianity Hinduism Buddhism Confucianism |gender = Male |friends =Ling Chinaball Ling Tringapore United Koreaball Thai Siamball New Vietnamball Kouanchao Laoball Bengali Isamajahball Great People's Republic of the Philippinesball Russian Greater SFSRball Belayevan Rusball New Soviet Unionball Oceanic Communist Unionball Hawaiian DRball United Arab Republicball USSARball PR of the Caribbeanball Bolivarian Gran Colombiaball Pan American Socialist Unionball PR of Free Texasball SR Cascadiaball Red Americaball OFNAball |enemies = Malay Federationball (rivals) Timorball Communist Papuaball NAUball Second British Empireball Japanese Unionball Oceanic Empireball |likes = Being stronk, military, pancasila |hates = Filthy terorists, rebels, religious fundamentalism |founded = 2255 |ended =2432 |predecessor = Indonesiaball |successor =Long time Civil War, different war states, Malay Empireball later |bork =Indo indo |food = Indonesian food |intospace = yes |notes = |type =Malay|onlypredecessor = w:c:polandball:Indonesiaball|affiliation = FEAUball International Socialist Blocball}}Second Indonesian Republicball is the future indonesian version in this world. Is of friend with Ling Chinaball, an important member of FEAUball with a government that follows the legacy of Sukarno. History The second republic in Indonesia was created after the first republic became political and economical weak resulting in the lost of the whole Timorball. With corruption and separatists movements growing, terrorist movements arise in Indonesia. But then a coup happened in the country supported by factions of the military and revolutionary political groups. They focuses in keep Indonesia structure and integrity by following the legacy of Sukarno, giving priority to socialism and eliminate imperialist anti-communism and terrorist legacies. Then this second republic emerged and became militarly and economically stronk, with Ling Chinaball aid he could restore his powerful military and crush islamists in Aceh. Later taking control of Indonesian part of Borneo once more, he would even reconquer Timor again Indonesian political system was based on Chinese “united front strategy” with the National Party of the Indonesian People acting as the left wing big tent. During the years of president Tanadi Qianfan, Indonesia became a power in all of Asia and the world, being one of the strongest members of the International Socialist Blocball. Indonesia then entered in a dispute with Malay Federationball, in which Indonesia wanted to unite with Malaysia and contested the idea of Maahirism that Malaysia and Indonesia are two separated entities. At the end he couldn’t prevent Malaysia from continuing being independent and just tried to coexist with them. He also pariticpated in the war against Oceanic Empireball and supported the Oceanic Communist Unionball in which Indonesia had plans to create an economic zone with the countries of Oceania, but he ended up having problems with an annoying neighbor. Ideology *Pancasila *Marhaenism *Nasakom *Indonesian Nationalism *Left Wing Nationalism *Third Worldism *Anti Capitalism *Anti Islamism Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Asia Category:Indonesiaball Category:Indonesian-speaking Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Anti-Malay Category:Anti-Nazi Category:FEAU Category:Malay-speaking Category:Can into space Category:Stronk Military Category:Good Cuisine Category:Anti-Timor Category:Good Economy Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-American Category:Tea Lovers Category:Buddhist Category:Secular